Not As Bothersome As You Think
by o0RainbowParadise0o
Summary: Everyone's laughing it up and partying at Lebreau's beach shack for the night. However, Hope doesn't seem to be enjoying himself. While crying on the beach, Hope gets an unexpected visitor who's willing to lend a hand. Yuj x Hope


**A/N:** Omg! I love Final Fantasy XIII! I've been playing it like crazy every time I get the chance to since I got it for Christmas. C: I haven't finished the game yet though. I believe I'm on chapter eleven right now. My favorite pairings of Final Fantasy right now are Snow x Hope and Fang x Lightning. o u o This pairing, however, is starting to grow on me too. It's so random but -flails- I like it~ This was written for the Final Fantasy XIII Kink Meme. If you love Final Fantasy XIII, I suggest you head over there to post request and fill them! :] We'd be happy to have you.

**Warnings:** None! I made sure not to post any Final Fantasy XIII spoilers because I know that some people are like me and don't like being spoiled. Haha. You can either take this story as AU or after everything that happens in Final Fantasy XIII.

* * *

**Not As Bothersome As You Think**

The sound of flowing, ocean waves lapping onto the sandy shore calmed Hope's nerves. The young teen sat there on the beach's edge just out of reach from the water's touch. A murky haze of clouds covered the stars of the night sky, leaving the celestial stretch an empty, black void. Sitting meekly, the silver-haired teen had his legs curled upward into his chest with his arms wrapped around them. The light wind that occasionally blew through the shadowy beach swayed his slightly spiky hair. As a gust of wind chilled Hope's body, his skin broke out with goosebumps. A small sniffle came from him as he reached up to rub his nose that was crimson from crying. After having cried for the past ten to fifteen minutes, his dulled over eyes were puffy and reddened as well.

Although the cool air around him was soothing, Hope couldn't help but feel utterly alone on the coast. Earlier, he had sneaked away from the party that had been held at Lebreau's owned beach shack. Everyone had gathered together in a huge, summer celebration of laughs and good fun. Although the mood around the party was upbeat and thrilling, it didn't seem to stretch over to Hope. The teen wasn't laughing as much as the others or even smiling all that frequently while the party was taking place. Eventually, Hope slipped out of everyone's site and disappeared outside.

Although things had calmed down a lot—considering it was now sometime after midnight—the party was still smoothly going. Those who had fallen asleep had taken their choice of guest bedrooms or couches. Those who were still awake held peaceful and quiet conversations with one another, contrasting with the noisy exchanges earlier. Hope had slipped out of the beach house and bar close to thirty minutes ago, and he didn't plan on heading back inside yet. Even though a lonely feeling settled inside his heart, he didn't have the motivation to head back inside.

Sniffling again, a lonesome tear strayed down his cheek again. Hope was internally scolding himself for being so sensitive and crying like this. At the moment, he felt that crying was both stupid and childish, but that didn't stop the tears from cascading down his face. However, they had eventually stopped earlier. His determination to piece himself somewhat together had ceased the tears for the time being. Now with a slightly blurry vision, he stared out at the shallow waves as they desperately tried to reach his feet. He watched quietly as the darkened waves steadily rolled from the depths of the oceans to the shore.

The silver-haired teen's attention suddenly lifted at the sound of approaching footsteps crunching through sand. In a slight panic, Hope jerked his head around, moving his body halfway around in the process. Due to the sudden movements, the other was slightly startled as well. The approacher took a slight step back in surprise as Hope calmed slightly. The newcomer was Yuj, another person from the party. Apparently, he was a friend of Snow and a member of the NORA group. The older, blue-haired teen stood back momentarily with two glass bottles in his hands of what appeared to be Pepsi.

The blue-haired teen flashed him a friendly grin. "Hey," he greeted as he carefully stepped towards where Hope was sitting on the shore. "I noticed you sitting all the way out here and thought I'd join ya." Yuj took a seat beside Hope, who was cautiously eyeing him. Hope wasn't exactly wanting any company right now, but he didn't want to be rude either. He didn't have the motivation to tell the other to leave him alone.

Hope turned his head away. The swaying movement caused his silvery bangs to shield his face away from the other. He didn't exactly want Yuj to notice his current state. As Yuj got situated, he extended his left arm towards Hope and lightly wiggled the drink in his hand. "Pepsi?" He offered. There was a kind light shining in his eyes as he smiled. Hope gave a curt nod and with his head still tilted away, he took the presented drink that had already been opened.

Briefly feeling a bit awkward, Hope took quick sips of the soft drink. His throat had gone dry and scratchy from crying earlier, so the drink was appreciated. The blue-haired teen had one leg propped up so his arm could rest over it. While staring out at the gulf, Yuj took a few drinks of his own soda. There was a small moment of silence between them as they listened to the waves rise and fall on the shore.

Quietly, Yuj commented, "It feels nice out here." He paused to take another drink from the glass bottle. "Relaxing."

Hope wasn't sure if the teen was trying to make conversation with him or was just simply commenting to fill the silence. Either way, he just gave a slight nod and remained quiet. Although he tried not to so it wouldn't catch Yuj's attention, Hope shifted his weight uncomfortably. Thanks to the increase in company, he was quickly feeling uneasy. However, as the seconds ticked by and as the silence between them stretched, the more comfortable Hope became. The sounds and sites around them became soothing entertainment. The melody of the lapping waves, the call of a passing gull over the beach, and the light breeze passing by was refreshing.

The atmosphere around Hope had changed. The painful feeling of isolation had oddly subsided. He didn't understand why Yuj's presence felt relaxing. There was just something about the teen's aura that calmed him and made him feel safer. Hope half forgot about the fact that there was a physical person there with him instead of just the feeling of feeling less alone and sniffled again. He froze momentarily, thinking that Yuj was probably eyeing him with curiosity now. Since it was too late however, he went ahead and reached up to rub his eyes.

Daring to peek over at the blue-haired teen, the sudden eye contract made Hope's heart skip a beat. Was he going to tease him for being a wuss? Maybe throw in a few insults just for fun? Nope. Yuj's sorrel-colored eyes stared at Hope gently with a just as gentle expression his face. A small smile stretched across Yuj's face as he shifted positions. He moved to lay down on his side in the sand. With his elbow resting in the cool grains, his hand supported his head as he faced Hope.

"You know...," Yuj began slowly. "If you want to talk about it, you can. I'll listen."

Sea green eyes gazed over at Yuj as Hope tried to make a decision. _Can I trust him? Would it really be a good idea to tell him?_ It wasn't like Hope was readying himself to spill out his life's story or his darkest secrets hidden in the depths of his mind. He was just debating on sharing his current turmoil, but that didn't make the situation any easier. Hope didn't exactly like appearing vulnerable and feeling weak.

While sniffling again, he turned to stare out at the gulf as the tips of his shoes dug into the sand. If anymore tears were going to suddenly fall against his will, he didn't want to be reminded that someone was watching him. Yuj didn't say anything more as Hope tried to decide one way or another. Maybe that was why Hope was sitting there trying to decide in the first place instead of turning down the offer immediately. Yuj wasn't rushing him or trying to slyly pry a confession out of him.

A calming aura radiated off the teen who lied stretched out on the sandy shore beside him. This peaceful atmosphere had been there ever since Yuj first sat down next to Hope, lifting the lonesome feeling that tightened around Hope earlier. In the end, this fact persuaded Hope's choice.

"Alright," Hope mumbled before taking the last drinks of his soda. He stared down at his feet while trying to form his feelings into words. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to sound right in his head and only sounded lamer when spoken. Although once you start talking, there's no point in stopping, and it's too late to turn around.

"I-I'm just feeling pushed aside," Hope started awkwardly. Once the words flew out of his mouth, he felt his heart rapidly beating in his chest as he became nervous. Not liking how pitiful his words came out, he tried to counter them and shrug it off. "Uh, I don't know. Parties just aren't my thing..."

As the silver-haired teen dug his shoes into the sand again, he tried to concentrate on anything around to avoid accidentally seeing Yuj's expression. Hope was sure the other teen was probably internally laughing at his insecurity and petty problems. As much as he didn't want to see it and with his heart still drumming heavily, Hope's sea-green eyes stole a glance over at the teen.

Surprisingly, a calm expression remained on Yuj's face. The look itself made Hope's heart freeze. Yuj looked so passive yet so absorbed into Hope's words. Those serene, brown eyes stared directly into Hope's own eyes when he glanced over. Although it cause Hope to quickly look away, Yuj was giving the teen his full attention. Hope shifted uneasily. He couldn't recall a time someone had given him this much free attention. The upset teen could say anything he wanted, and no matter what came out of his mouth, the other would be listening to every word.

Goosebumps spread across Hope's skin at the thought. An excited anxiety swept through him. What was he supposed to expect with someone who hung onto every word he said? Was it just a trick? Was Yuj just playing him, or was this calm exterior connected with his thoughts? Was the teen really this considerate?

When Yuj didn't say anything, Hope felt too unsettled to allow the silence to continue to fill the space. Continuing on in a rant, he fumbled, "I-I'm just getting in the way of everyone. I don't fit into any of the groups. No matter where I was at, I was just getting pushed back."

Hope dipped his head down to where his chin was close to his chest. A heavy sigh followed. His gloveless hand brushed over the sand until his fingertips bumped into a pebble. After slowly wrapping his fingers around the small stone, he casually tossed it into the ocean. While watching the waves gulp down the rock, Hope mumbled, "Generally, I don't mind teasing, but this time...it just felt like I was getting laughed at." He shook his head, suddenly tossing the thought out. "I know that only happened maybe twice, but it wasn't exactly great."

A lonely tear streaked down Hope's face as he recalled his previous anguished feelings from the party. Naturally, he tilted his head to the side, moving his face out of Yuj's eyesight. After sniffling once, he didn't bother to wipe the tear away. Hope felt his face heating up in embarrassment at his own weak state. Keeping himself turned, he fought to gain control over his emotions. A small pause in the conversation filled with a few sniffles passed between them before Yuj finally spoke.

"You should know," Yuj quietly began. "You're not bothering me."

With interest perking up, Hope turned his head to gaze over at the blue-haired teen. Silver bangs fell into Hope's eyes as he examined the other's face. Just like his tone of voice, Yuj's appearance was gentle. His brown eyes softened as he spoke, and the serene tone in his voice was similar to the aura he was putting off. When Hope finally looked over at him, Yuj gave a genuine smile.

Being caught off guard by the gesture, Hope's eyes widened. A short chuckle through Yuj's nose followed in response before he continued, "I didn't know you felt that way. I should have known not everyone warms up to a party so easily, especially when you're talking about Team NORA. We all come off a little strong, especially Gadot and Lebreau." A chuckle followed his last statement. "Lebreau for sure is quite intimidating but don't feel too bad. She's like that to everyone."

A small smile lit Hope's face as he returned the light chuckle before looking back down at his feet again. Yuj smiled, relieved that his words were making some kind of positive impact on the younger teen. The large smile on Yuj's face didn't last long though. In moments, it was wiped clean, leaving behind a serious expression. While readjusting himself on the sandy shore, he gestured to Hope, asking him to lie down in the sand as well instead of sitting in a hunched over position.

Hope turned his head a little bit more towards Yuj, blinking at the teen for a moment before giving a small nod. The instant that Hope began to readjusted and lied down on his side, he regretted it. He was now fully turned towards Yuj and there wouldn't be a true way to turn away from the other unless Hope turned his back to him. He felt that lying down on his back was too exposing, so now he was stuck lying side by side with Yuj on the beach.

As the two of them lied in similar positions with their arms holding up their heads, Hope averted his eyes to the sand below. He had placed his empty, glass bottle on the other side of him, so with his free hand, he doodled pictures in the sand. Not wanting to feel like he was cornering Hope, brown eyes stared off at the ocean, watching as the shadowy waves curled before flowing out against the shore. Although Yuj couldn't tell one way or another, Hope was thankful of him being there. The calm feeling of Yuj's presence was comforting and helping him feel better.

Slowly, Yuj told him without looking away from the gulf, "You don't have to worry about anyone hating you. I don't see reason why anyone here would dislike you."

The moment that Hope lifted his gaze, Yuj had turned his gaze back. Their eyes met for a second before Hope glanced away. A light blush powdered his pale cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by the blue-haired boy lying across from him. Still looking away, Hope murmured out, "Thank you, Yuj." There was a pause before Hope smiled and complimented, "You're a good listener."

A toothy grin suddenly spread across Yuj's face. It didn't go unnoticed that Yuj ate up the compliment. "Haha. You think so?"

Hope nodded with an amused smirk and chuckled, "Yeah, I think so."

Cheekily, Yuj declared, "You're right. Not everyone can be as enduring as I am. I guess this was just your lucky day to be able to vent to someone like me." His grin only widened as he lightly teased the other.

"You dick," Hope friendly insulted. While rolling his eyes, Hope gave a silent chuckle.

A peaceful quietness filled the empty spaces between the two teens as they lied there on the shadowy beach under the dark, velvety sky. The others hadn't come looking for them yet, but with two people missing from the party for so long, someone was bound to come searching for them eventually. It wouldn't be long before Lightening scouted out the area for Hope like a protective mother, or before Maqui stumbling around in search for his best friend. Hope felt himself grow tired anyway. All of the tears and anguished emotions zapped him clean of his energy. However, he didn't want to move away from the peaceful shore just yet.

Sea green eyes were watching another seagull glided above them before Hope's thought process completely cut off. As something touched his cheek, Hope's entire body froze. With widened eyes, he quickly glanced over to see Yuj slowly rubbing his thumb against his cheek under his bottom eyelid. Yuj was wiping away a drying tear that Hope didn't bother to remove earlier. The gesture caused a spark to roll up Hope's spine, causing him to quiver slightly. When Hope's head snapped to the side to face the other, Yuj shakily removed his hand.

"S-Sorry." Yuj hesitated. He gave an uneasy chuckle before mumbling, "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now..."

Hope blinked in surprise but didn't snap or suddenly yell bitterly at the action. Feeling speechless, Hope merely gave an odd, half nod of acknowledgement. He began to slowly turn his attention away but was stopped by a hand being replaced on the side of his face. With his head gently being turned back, Hope felt his heart pounding in his chest as he stared wearily into Yuj's eyes. While rubbing his thumb against Hope's held cheek, Yuj hesitated uncertainly for a moment as he sat up slightly. Not allowing the uncertain silence to pass for too much longer, Yuj began to lean forward. With half lidded eyes, Yuj softly brushed their lips together.

Hope sharply inhaled. Feeling the other tense up, Yuj quickly broke the kiss to stare into Hope's oceanic eyes. A bit of fear flickered in Yuj's eyes as he gazed at the other. No words were said. While not breaking their eye contact, Hope bit his bottom lip nervously as a blush began to formed across his face. Considering that Yuj was also flustered, Hope shouldn't have felt as self conscious as he did, but the feeling came anyway. Suffocating under the pressure of the sudden turn of events, Hope forced himself to act. Accepting the change in atmosphere, Hope returned the kiss.

Slowly, their lips moved against one another in the harmony of a shy kiss. Neither of them bothered to question whether they should be doing this or not but simply went with the flow of their actions. Hope's pounding heart only quickened. Through the duration of the kiss, it slowly felt like it was beating up into his throat. Yuj's hand slipped to the back of Hope's head, gentle fingers curling silver locks around each digit. The feeling of Yuj's hand lightly brushing against the back of Hope's neck caused a tingling sensation to pass through him. With the arm that wasn't pushing himself up, Hope own hand reached up to curve around Yuj's neck. Hope's body suddenly quivered. The small gasp that suddenly escape Hope's throat fueled Yuj's actions with more confidence.

As their kiss deepened, they began to shift their positions. Both of them had moved to a slight sitting and still half lying down position during their kiss. With the two of them panting heavily, lust quickly took over. As he felt a tongue entering his mouth, Hope sharply inhaled as an overwhelming sensation came over him. Not only did a rosy blush heat his face, but the warmth quickly ignited his entire body as the make out suddenly burned with intensity.

A breathy moan rippled out of Hope's throat. With Yuj guiding him backwards, it only took a second before Hope felt his back pressing against the sandy shore. The blue-haired teen shifted his position so he was straddling Hope as they continued their embrace. Their tongues passionately swirled around each other. Instead of being a fight for dominance, their tongues danced sensually in Hope's mouth. As a small gasp came from Yuj, the slight vibrations teased the other. Both of their eyes were shut tightly as they savored the overwhelming ecstasy.

With their lungs screaming for oxygen, it wasn't long before their lips broke away from each other. When the kiss finally ended, both of them were breathing heavily. While Hope had his arms slung around Yuj's neck, the other teen's hands were digging into the cool grains of the shore as he hovered above Hope. Both of their faces had a reddish tint dusted over them as their hearts rapidly beat. As the sexual drive slowly faded, Hope quickly became nervously flustered again. As his eyes darted anywhere that wasn't Yuj's face, a sheepish smile spread on his features.

Although an awkward aura was anticipated, a light feeling surrounded them instead after a domino effect occurred. In response to the embarrassed smile on Hope's face, Yuj grinned. Sea green eyes gazed up at the teen, now daring to see his reaction. While searching the other's eyes, a soft chuckle escaped his lips. There really wasn't anything to explain why they suddenly felt the need to up the intimacy level, but they had taken it with amusement and contentness than odd.

A chuckle rolled out of Yuj's throat as his expression softened. Hope's grip tightened around Yuj's neck for a moment as he leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Yuj's lips. The soft kiss soothed their insides with a harmonizing feeling, replacing the lustful emotions. When the kiss ceased, Hope couldn't help but embarrassedly glance away. After giving a quiet, warmhearted laugh, Yuj removed himself from Hope.

While climbing to his feet, Yuj suggested, "We should probably head back inside. We don't want to worry anyone, do we?" A wink followed his words as he grinned down at the other.

Hope, who was still trying to take everything in, gave a swift nod as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He reached back to brush his silver hair free of sand as Yuj also brushed himself off. After giving an inaudible chuckle, Hope agreed with a simple, "Yeah."

Yuj rubbed his arms as he shivered, feeling colder due to the lack of excess body heat and passion. When Hope stood, a sympathetic look was cast over him. Brown eyes gazed over him carefully before Yuj quietly asked, "So, are you all right?"

With his thoughts still in a jumble, a confused expression crossed Hope's face. Partially wide eyes blinked at Yuj in surprise. "What?"

"About the party earlier. Are you all right?"

As things finally began to click in his mind, an embarrassed blush spread over Hope's face. He nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine now." After reaching down to pick up his empty, soda bottle, Hope murmured with a smile, "Thanks again, Yuj."

When a smirk stretched across Yuj's face as he lifted an eyebrow, Hope fumbled quickly over his words to add, "Thanks for listening earlier, I mean."

While chuckling, Yuj replied, "You're welcome."

A serene smile spread on Yuj's face as the two of them stood there momentarily with the sound of the calming, ocean waves in the background. Hope broke eye contact again and shifted his weight. With one arm grasping his shoulder, words were debated in his mind. Hope quietly mumbled, "And t-thanks for, um, well—."

The grin resurfaced on Yuj with his teeth showing in the sly smirk. While moving forward to close more distance between the two of them again, Yuj reached out and ruffled Hope's layered, silver hair affectionately. Although Yuj said nothing, a reassured smile was shown on Hope's features. He gave an inaudible chuckle through his nose as Yuj led the way towards the beach house. As Hope followed him across the coast, the foot prints left in the sand—although not necessarily recognizable—was evidence that Hope wasn't alone. Not daring to look back at the cold waves of the sea, Hope had a feeling he wasn't going to feel the same lonesome feeling for awhile as an emotional journey was foreseen to unfold in the near future.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did~  
-wiggles eyebrows-  
You know what I mean~ ;D

Just teasing! XD  
Anyway, I hope you guys have a fantastic Valentine's Day!  
Just so you don't feel so lonely if you don't have a valentine, remember that I love all my viewers! ;)  
-hands out heart shaped cookies-


End file.
